Charlie (Fear the Walking Dead)
Charlie é um dos personagens sobreviventes que aparece na quarta temporada da série da AMC, Fear the Walking Dead. Ela foi introduzida como membro de um grupo mafioso chamado Os Abutres, que se infiltrou no estádio beisebol onde Madison Clark e seu grupo morava, para passar informações as escondidas para seu líder Melvin. Descrição Charlie é uma garota de 11 anos, com cabelos castanhos e olhos claros. Bastante madura e forte para sobreviver ao mundo atormentado pelos mortos-vivos e muito inteligente e habilidosa no momento de se passar por outra pessoa para manipular outros grupos que eles sentiam pena e ser capaz de tirar proveito disso para estudar suas fraquezas e tudo o que eles tinham para prover o informações para o seu grupo. Apesar de sua personalidade sombria, Charlie não perdeu a infância e é frequentemente atraída por livros infantis, música e pizza, que é sua comida favorita. Pré-Apocalipse Texas Não se sabe muito sobre a vida de Charlie antes do surto começar, exceto que ela vivia com seus pais e frequentava a escola. Ela era uma menina estudiosa e gostava muito de música, e assim como toda criança, gostava de pizza. Pós-Apocalipse Nas fases iniciais do surto, Charlie estava em viagem com seus pais a fim de chegar em Gaveston, onde passariam as férias num hotel de frente para o mar. No entanto, quando a mudança no mundo ocorreu, Charlie teve que viver uma das experiências mais devastadoras que foi ver seus pais morrerem nas mãos dos caminhantes e depois voltar à vida como um deles. Sozinha, Charlie sobreviveu tempo suficiente até encontrar um bando de bandidos chamado Os Abutres, que era liderado por Melvin. Eventualmente, Charlie e seu grupo estavam encarregados de procurar por comunidades ao redor do Texas para pegar suas coisas; planejando um plano estratégico para enviar a menina para o grupos desconhecidos, a fim de estudar suas fraquezas e informá-los sobre as provisões que tinham. 4ª Temporada Juntando-se a um grupo de sobreviventes instalados em um estádio de beisebol, Charlie desempenhou seu papel como uma menina indefesa que se separou de seus pais durante o apocalipse e tentou limitar a informação a Madison, quando ela estava tentando tirar a história da criança; apenas dizendo a mulher sobre seus gostos e seu tempo na escola. Sem dúvida, Charlie foi recebida na comunidade e durante o tempo no lugar, ela aproveitou analisar a comida que eles tinham, as armas e o problema com as plantações por causa do gorgulho. Depois de informar seu pessoal sobre o grupo que ela estava, Charlie esperou até a sua chegada no meio da noite para a surpresa de Madison e os outros perceberam que a menina que eles receberam era na verdade uma espiã do grupo de bandidos. Quando os Abutres decidiram ficar de olho na comunidade em seus arredores até que pudessem começar seu plano, Charlie passou a maior parte do tempo dentro de um ônibus escolar e para sua surpresa, ela recebeu um livro para crianças de Luciana enquanto eles estavam em uma missão para procurar aos seus supostos pais. - Flashback de 'Another Day in the Diamond. Encontrando uma maneira de ouvir as comunicações entre as pessoas do estádio, Charlie notou a localização de um lugar cheio de provisões e rapidamente disse a Ennis para que eles pudessem chegar ao local antes de seus oponentes. Quando Nick e Madison chegaram à igreja abandonada para procurar suprimentos, eles descobriram Charlie e Ennis no local e tentaram convencer a menina a conversar com ela sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas ela se recusou a falar com mãe e filho e se propôs a sair do local com os suprimentos que eles haviam tomado. - Flashback de 'Good Out Here. Enquanto o estádio sofria com a escassez de recursos, Charlie viva com seu grupo no estacionamento do Dell Diamond esperando o grupo de Madison abandonar sua comunidade para que os Abutres saqueassem tudo. - Flashback de 'Buried. Quando Madison apareceu com suprimentos e sementes para começar a replantar o local, Melvin desistiu de permanecer nos arredores e sabendo que ele não tinha suprimentos suficientes para sobreviver, ele ordenou que seu pessoal deixasse o estádio de uma vez por todas - apesar de Ennis não concordar totalmente. Os homens levam Charlie com eles. Depois de ter uma luta brutal com seu irmão, Melvin e Charlie deixaram o grupo e sofreram um acidente no meio da estrada, e como Melvin estava inconsciente, Charlie foi até o estádio buscar ajuda do grupo de Madison que levaram o homem ferido para a enfermaria da comunidade para tratar suas feridas. Mais tarde, quando Melvin foi expulso do estádio por Madison por ele aparentar ser perigoso, Charlie foi obrigada a ficar na comunidade e fica preocupada com seu amigo sozinho nas estradas. Aos pedidos da menina, Nick e Alicia resolvem buscar Melvin. - Flashback de 'The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now. Durante a noite, Ennis e os Abutres aparecem com um comboio de caminhões cheio de caminhantes afim de soltá-los no estádio. Durante o ataque de zumbis, Charlie escapou do lugar em chamas e foi salva por Melvin que a levou para longe daquele lugar. - Flashback de 'No One's Gone'. "Good Out Here" Semanas após o trágico ocorrido no estádio, ao descobrir que Nick foi responsável pela morte da pessoa que a protegeu do mundo cheio de mortos-vivos, o Ennis, Charlie rastreou o rapaz até o lugar onde ele estava esperando pelo resto do grupo e sem dor ou piedade atirou nele no coração para levar retaliação por sua perda. Antes que Alicia pudesse alcançá-la, Charlie escapou aterrorizada de seus agressores para um lugar desconhecido. "Just in Case" Mais tarde, Charlie chega com o resto dos Abutres em um Hipódromo, onde eles encontram o grupo de Alicia armado e pronto para um confronto. Ela testemunha Alicia disparar o primeiro tiro que atinge John Dorie no peito. "The Wrong Side of Where You Are Now" Durante o tiroteio, Charlie tenta se esconder de seus inimigos e vê a maioria dos homens de seu grupo serem abatidos pelos seus oponentes. Enquanto se escondia, Charlie é descoberta por Luciana que pensa em matá-la, mas com a distração causada por um homem à Luciana, Charlie consegue fugir e depois é convencida a escapar por Morgan Jones no veículo militar de Althea, que estavam levando John para o estádio afim de salvá-los com equipamentos médicos de lá. Na estrada longe do Hipódromo, Charlie reconhece Morgan como um dos amigos de Nick e fica chocada ao perceber que ele a salvou depois do que ela fez. Morgan diz a Charlie que o conflito tem que terminar em algum lugar e Charlie explica a todos que a queda do estádio não foi culpa de Naomi, e sim dela. "No One's Gone" Os sobreviventes chegam ao estádio dominado por zumbis, e enquanto Naomi e Morgan vão buscar os itens médicos, Althea pede para que a menina segure sua câmera e filmar tudo enquanto ajuda a estancar a ferida de John. Mais tarde, Charlie é feita de refém por Alicia quando ela invade o carro militar de Althea, alegando que iria matá-la já que a menina matou seu irmão. Para salvar a menina, Al entra numa briga com Alicia e durante a luta das duas mulheres, Charlie observa bastante assustada com John. Depois que Alicia é convencida por Morgan à não se vingar de Naomi e Charlie, esta última acampa com os sobreviventes na estrada durante a noite e ouve a história de como Madison morreu no ataque dos zumbis ao estádio. "People Like Us" Ainda devastada por ter terminado a vida de Nick, Charlie ficou cerca de um mês em silêncio enquanto o resto de seu grupo procurava outro lugar seguro para se abrigar. Ela ficou sob a supervisão de John e June, e ficou isolada de outros dentro de um ônibus escolar em uma ponte abandonada. Quando o resto do grupo rejeitou a oferta de Morgan para ir para uma comunidade de sobreviventes, Charlie foi para o rio mais próximo e não tinha mais o desejo de continuar a viver. Charlie permitiu que um caminhante que estava perseguindo-a tentar matá-la, mas felizmente Althea chegou a tempo de salvar a menina de uma terrível morte. Quando John se aproximou da menina para jogar um jogo e explicou que ele também tinha parado de falar por um longo tempo, até que finalmente encontrou June e decidiu esquecer tudo, Charlie escutou suas palavras cuidadosamente, e fugiu quando John estava matando um zumbi, mas desta vez ela foi para a mansão onde Victor e Luciana ficaram para se proteger de uma tempestade que estava chegando. "Close Your Eyes" Embora separada do grupo, o destino eventualmente juntou Charlie e Alice no meio da tempestade e sem perceber ambos se refugiaram na mesma casa abandonada. Depois de perceber isso, Alicia tentou pegar Charlie, mas a pequena conseguiu se trancar em um quarto, e sem nada para fazer, Alicia decidiu deixar o local levando alguns suprimentos com ela e um veículo, embora a intensidade da tempestade evitou quaisquer planos para a jovem escapar e, eventualmente, voltou para casa graças a Charlie em estado inconsciente depois de ser atingido pela porta do carro. Depois de perceber que a garota tinha feito, Alicia passou rapidamente para a sala onde a menina estava e disse que provavelmente a mataria pelo que ele tinha feito, acusando-a de ser um desperdício de pessoa e confessar seu desejo de sobreviver o tempo suficiente para que assim vivia com a culpa do que fez a Nick. A fim de proteger a casa dos ataques da tempestade, Charlie foi alistada por Alicia para ajudá-la a reforçar as janelas e depois forçada a entregar sua jaqueta para ser usada como complemento do fogo; uma vez que Alicia descobriu que a menina estava carregando uma arma, ela rapidamente joga a menina no chão e apontou a arma para a cabeça de Charlie; embora ela tenha sido perdoada por Alicia por suas ações. Depois de avistar um andador empalado no telhado da casa e nenhuma outra razão para continuar vivendo, Charlie tentou inocentemente se aproximar da criatura para terminar sua existência; embora seus desejos suicidas fossem frustrados pelo aparecimento de Alicia, que a resgatou de uma morte terrível e assegurou-lhe que ela não permitiria que a menina morresse. Tomando alguma confiança na jovem e disposta a falar novamente, Charlie perguntou sobre a vida de Alicia antes do surto começar - especialmente Califórnia e praia - explicando que nunca conseguiu conhecer a costa devido ao advento dos mortos e ela teve que testemunhar como seus pais haviam se tornado uma das criaturas. Mais tarde, apesar de seus esforços para tornar o lugar resistente à tempestade, a chegada de alguns caminhantes coloca as duas em perigo e elas foram forçados a manter abrigo no porão da casa - que foi inundada pelas chuvas - e apesar de estarem a salvo da ameaça latente dos mortos-vivos, foram trancadas dentro da sala quando o teto desabou e bloqueou a entrada principal e a saída. Além disso, a água sempre crescente, Charlie em desespero confessou para Alicia que não queria morrer e tornar-se como os caminhantes assim como seus pais e, eventualmente, propôs a jovem para acabar com sua vida de uma vez por todas. Apesar de aceitar no início, Alicia desiste no último momento em matar Charlie e depois de milagrosamente um galho cair sobre a entrada do porão, as duas escapam. Sentindo-se culpada por ter abandonado o resto do grupo, ambas voltam aos lugares onde tinham os visto pela última vez e, no caminho, Alicia pede para Charlie fechar os olhos e com base em descrições, imaginasse como era a praia. Depois de não serem bem sucedidos em encontrar seus companheiros e sem a esperança de encontrá-los vivos, apesar do otimismo de Charlie de poder encontrá-los, ambas seguiram caminho sem rumo. "Blackjack" Depois de encontrar um caixa com suprimentos e informações, Charlie e Alicia se comunicam com Morgan pelo rádio. Alicia diz que encontrou a linha de rádio escrita numa caixa e Morgan diz que foi ele quem colocou e pede para ela esperar no marcador da milha onde está. Sabendo que Morgan viria buscá-las, Alicia e Charle ouvem através do rádio uma mulher abrir fogo contra o caminhão de Morgan. Chocadas, Alicia e Charlie ficam se perguntando o que aconteceu. "MM 54" Charlie e Alicia descobrem os restos carbonizados do caminhão de Morgan na estrada junto com vários cadáveres de caminhantes. Alicia consulta um mapa e decide ir para o leste. Ela e Charlie entram no carro delas. Um tempo depois, Alicia e Charlie ficam sem combustível e as duas abandonam o carro para procurar mais. Depois de caminhar algumas milhas, Alicia finalmente admite para Charlie que ela não está procurando por Morgan e os outros, mas ao invés disso, ela está levando Charlie para Galveston para ver a praia pela primeira vez. Mais tarde, ao entrarem na floresta, Charlie insiste para Alicia que elas devem encontrar Morgan e os outros, mas Alicia explica que ela quer levar Charlie para a praia porque ela precisa de algo bom para acontecer. De repente, eles ouvem água nas proximidades e as duas chegam a um lago criado pelas enchentes. Charlie encontra o chapéu de John e as duas sorriam quando veem algo. "I Lose People..." As duas garotas encontram John e Strand ilhados do outro lado do lago. Elas acenando para eles e Alicia ouve June em seu walkie e conta a boa notícia, June por sua vez diz que sobreviveram ao ataque de Martha. Morgan avisa para Alicia para ter cuidado com o que ela diz porque Martha pode estar ouvindo e ele também informa sobre sua situação no telhado de um hospital, com os outros. Alicia e Charlie partem para localizar um barco para resgatar John e Strand. As duas, mais tarde, encontram um caiaque amarrado ao teto de um carro quando de repente elas entram em um tiroteio com Martha. Alicia pede para ajudar a mulher ferida, mas depois dela gritar que não precisa de ajuda, Martha desmaia. Depois de recuperar o veículo blindado de Al que estava com Martha, Alicia dirige a van pelo lago e vai até o encontro de seus amigos ilhados e os salvam. Após ter reencontrado todos os seus amigos numa cidade próxima, Alicia e os outros falam pelo rádio com Morgan, dizendo que vão salvá-lo. Morgan olha para baixo e vê seu plano: um caminhão de bombeiros que irá tirar o homem da cobertura do prédio através da escada do veículo. Enquanto seus amigos resgatam Morgan; Charlie se protege na cabine do caminhão de bombeiros com Wendell mas, graças ao sacrifício de Jim Brauer, todos conseguem fugir dali. Mais tarde, eles acampam na floresta e discutem como irão para Virginia. "... I Lose Myself" No dia seguinte, após Morgan sair em busca de Martha, o grupo chega ao um ponto de parada de caminhões e se abastece com os suprimentos da loja. Um grupo de caminhantes se aproxima da parada de caminhões e Al prepara-se para combatê-los, mas fica tonta, fazendo Alicia atirar no rebanho e depois instrui todos a entrarem, pois o barulho vai atrair mais mortos. Todo mundo fica doente quando mais caminhantes chegam nas janelas e June percebe que alguém abriu as garrafas de água na loja e envenenou a água. Al deduz que foi Martha. Morgan se comunica com o grupo e diz que o veneno usado foi um anticongelante e June diz que o antidoto é etanol. Quando o grupo decide sair em busca de etanol num caminhão próximo, Charlie ajudou June a distrair os zumbis para longe da porta, para que Luciana e Strand fossem em busca do etanol, mas o plano falha. Mais tarde, quando estavam quase ficando inconscientes, Morgan aparece com um caminhão de cerveja e distribui para os seus amigos se recuperarem. Charlie toma uma garrafa de cerveja, mas John diz que ela não irá beber mais até seus 21 anos, pois não a deixaria beber. Morgan diz para o grupo que Martha se tornou uma vilã após não receber ajuda quando mais precisava, e para que isso não ocorra com mais pessoas, ele revela que não irá mais para Virginia e que irá ajudar pessoas. O grupo decide fazer de uma fabrica abandonada de seu novo lar, e Charlie decide permanecer com eles. Relacionamentos Alicia Clark O relacionamento de Charlie e Alicia é complicado desde que Charlie matou o irmão de Alicia, Nicholas Clark, e participou da destruição do estádio, mas no episódio 4x10, "Close your eyes", depois de conhecer sua história, é mostrado que Alicia "aceita" a existência de Charlie , mantendo o legado de sua mãe e ajudando-a durante o resto da temporada. No episodio 4x16, "...I Lose Myself" , durante certas partes do episódio, pode ser visto a Alicia a cuidar de Charlie enquanto esta está doente, a fazer-lhe festas na cabeça e nas costas. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as pessoas que Charlie matou: *Nicholas Clark *Provavelmente vários zumbis. Aparições Referências Categoria:Os Abutres Categoria:Personagens de Fear The Walking Dead Categoria:Personagens Principais de Fear TWD